2003
.]] In March of 2003, the Game Boy Advance SP was released. It was a redesign of the Game Boy Advance, with a clamshell design (Much like the Nintendo DS,) and a front-lit screen (which eventually became back lit). The Game Boy Advance SP has sold more than 38 million units (as of June 30, 2006). The Game Boy Advance SP, is now not sold by Nintendo, (as with all other Game Boys,) and is only available online and in special stores. Also in 2003, the Computer Entertainment Rating Organization (CERO) and Pan European Game Information (PEGI) game rating systems came into use. Timeline *January 13: ''Resident Evil 2'' & ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'''' are released on Gamecube in North America. *February 28: [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest|''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest]] is released in North America. *March 14: ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords'' is released in Japan. *March 19: Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire is released in America. *March 24: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is released in North America. *March 28: ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords'' is released in Europe. *March: Game Boy Advance SP is released. *April 3: ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' is released in Australia. *April 11: Kingdom Hearts is released in North America *May 2: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is released in Europe. *May 3: ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' is released in Europe. *May 21: WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$ is released. *June 15: Kingdom Hearts is released in Europe *July 25'': Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire are released in Europe. *October 7: ''Viewtiful Joe is released. *October 13: ''Kirby Air Ride'' is released in North America *October 21: ''Super Mario Advance 4'' is released in North America. *November: ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' is released in China. *November 3: Fire Emblem is released for the Game Boy Advance. *November 17: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ are released in North America. Events * May 14-16: E3 2003 * On August 5th Masahiro Sakurai left HAL after growing tired of the sequelization passively forced by HAL, ending his work on the Kirby series. * September 30: ''Nintendo SPD'' is founded during company restructuring. Games released in 2003 GameCube x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='96' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='145' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='136' games were released in Europe. Game Boy Color x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='2' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='1' game were released in North America. |-| Europe='2' games were released in Europe. Game Boy Advance x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='152' games were released in Japan. |-| North America='171' games were released in North America. |-| Europe='162' games were released in Europe. e-Reader x=Please select a region. |-| Japan='1' game were released in Japan. |-| North America='13' games were released in North America. Category:Years Category:2000s Category:128-bit era